A Day in the Distant Future
by magicbulletgirl
Summary: What is Kaito still doing five years after he found Pandora? Poker Night. Ran vs. Kaito. and now just added a new addition to the series.Shinichi has a daughter and she is a very smart little girl with many admirers... Future Humor! Enjoy!
1. The Duel

"Goddamn you you freaking Kaitou Kid!"

"I love you too meitantei!"

It was another day, another heist and another chase.

But this time something had gone horribly wrong. Even if Kid wasn't showing it, he was shaking with nerves. The whole heist had been pulled to shambles and here was how it began.

lllll

A Day in the Distant Future

lllll

Kaito was sitting in a bar one day.

For a while it had seemed there wasn't much to life anymore.

He had the girl he loved for his wife.

He had, and not without a whole amount of trouble, found and destroyed the Pandora gem.

The Black Org was down the drain.

There just wasn't any excitement anymore.

He was bored.

Which was dangerous because everyone says, "Idle hands are the devil's playthings."

And there was a lot of truth in it.

So he made some adventure for himself.

He had officially become a _Kaitou._

He was for hire or challenge.

Either way ended in pay.

But then _she_ got wind of it.

And when it came down to it, even if she loved him and all that being Kid entailed, she still hated his night job.

Even when the night ended pretty nicely.

We'll keep it to a "capes are fun" comment.

That and nothing more.

Suddenly after he told Aoko the truth about the _Kaitou _thing, it did take awhile – old habits die hard - whenever he was out on the town, working, he met up with some resistance.

In fact a lot of resistance.

Which was something he usually didn't have to deal with… except when there was a certain meitantei around.

Not Hakuba.

Hakuba was living in England with Akako.

Only God, or Lucifer, knew what they were doing.

No, he had something worse on him.

lllll

Back to the bar.

The ice clinked in the glass.

"Hello," yawned Kaito.

"Hello yourself. Do you realize what you're doing?"

"Yeah I'm just trying to stay young, limber… alive. It's always been on my priorities list."

"I realize that Kuroba."

"Tut-tut Kudo. This is how you're _treating_ the friend that helped you get back to what you _are _and keep the number of people who knew down to the _minimum_? Do you know what I had to do to that reporter who was about to spill everything on you?"

"Too much. Anyway, think about how you're treating your wife Kuroba…"

"Okay. So why did you want to see me?"

"For exactly that reason."

Shinichi took out a cigarette.

"You're smoking?" inquired Kuroba.

"I don't even light it. I have it for the detective thing."

Kaito snorted, Kudo never did anything for show.

Kaito swallowed the rest of his drink.

He held up two fingers to the bartender.

Several seconds later a drink slid and stopped exactly in front of Shinichi.

"An offering?"

Kaito coughed, "Take it as what it is. A drink between two old friends."

Kudo smiled. If Kuroba only knew about the stories he had unearthed about Nakamori Ginzo being best friends with Kuroba Toichi… and a certain Kudo Yuusaku.

The irony.

He sipped a bit of the drink. It was hard liquor. Something Kudo usually didn't partake in.

But then again he usually did a lot of things he normally wouldn't do in front of Kid.

"I'm here to hire you," he said casually.

Kaito turned quickly to look his companion in the eye.

"What?"

"Please Kuroba, I think we both heard what I said."

"You need me to _steal_ something for you?"

"Oh no," Shinichi cracked a grin the first time that evening, "I'm challenging you to steal something."

"And what do I get? You know a _Kaitou_ has rules. I steal and I get something from you."

"I know but this is special. I'm here actually by request of my client. I will not disclose their name, so don't even bother asking. The fact is that they don't want you stealing anymore. There's no need for it, I supplied that bit of information to them by the way. So here is their proposal. You steal this," Kudo slipped a photo to him, "Next week. If you escape me, you earn the right to continue this _obsession_ of yours. However if I catch you, you will stop. For a good long time…"

The smile on Shinichi's face sent shiver's down Kaito's spine.

Of course, that was separate from his interest, which was now aching from the sweet accelerated air of a Kid Heist when he was up against Kudo Shinichi.

"Oooohhhh… a duel."

"A duel. Me and the 1412 Taskforce against you. Do you agree?"

"You know I can't resist anything like this Kudo. You're on."

lllll

In retrospect, it was the stupidest thing he had ever done. Somehow, despite all the times he had gone up against Kudo, or Kudo-Conan, he always forgot how he _always_ got the one up on him.

It was probably easiest to fault his ego, convenience and all.

Back to the heist.

lllll

Kudo had kept this heist quiet.

No crowds, nothing for Kid to have as back-up. Unless the really bad happened which he hoped to God didn't happen.

The entire taskforce had been divided cleverly. Unit A on the roof. Unit B on the ground. Unit C was divided on all levels on the west side of the building. Unit D was in charge in the East.

The worst thing was that Kaito hadn't realized this maneuver until it was too late.

What had thrown him off were the decoy officers on the ground, giving Kaito the impression that they were mostly, well, on the ground.

It was his fault. He didn't check out the building, except for putting the blue prints to memory and figuring out exactly where that stone was hidden.

He should have seen it then.

The stone was in a vault at the heart of the structure.

But his ego got in the way.

He thought this would be easy.

In retrospect, he was also dead wrong, and stupid, about this.

And now he was paying for it.

lllll

Kid crawled through the ventilation system. In his last puff of smoke he had quickly slipped masks on all the officers. They were busy pulling them off each other, hoping that Kid would still be in their mist. It gave Kid a five minute, at the least, advantage. His walkie-talkie sparked to life and Kudo's crisp tones came over it.

"_HE'S IN THE VENTILATION SHAFT. THERE ARE ONLY TWO EXISTS, ONE ON THE THIRD FLOOR AND THE OTHER ON THE FIFTH FLOOR. I DOUBT THAT HE WOULD THINK OF GOING TO THE ROOF EXIT. HEAD HIM OFF."_

Kaito gritted his teeth. He was a rat in a trap. Kudo was just baiting him to head to the roof and then proceed to be caught. But he'd get caught if he stayed there any longer.

_He forced me to go to the roof. Goddamn you Kudo!_

Kid peeked out on the roof.

Amazingly there was no one there.

_Trap Kuroba! Trap!_

He suddenly felt the tug at his collar.

_Oh…_

"Hello, Kid," whispered the feminine voice at his ear as his hat flew off.

"Nakamori-keibu… I hope I find you well."

"When I see you stopped."

"Well, I'm no genie, I can't grant wishes, I'm just a simple **_MAGICIAN_**!"

As his hand pushed him out of the vent, he felt the handcuff latch onto him.

Shinichi burst through the roof door.

"We got you Kid! We got you Kid!"

Even if he resisted now there was no crowd to catch him or a decent air current.

It had even begun to rain.

Mother Nature herself was against him.

"Fine, you caught me." he snapped his fingers as if he had lost out.

And he had.

Nakamori Aoko, the new head of the 1412 taskforce, looked at him with a strange expression on her face.

"I told you to stop Kaito… baka!"

And then proceeded to give him a good hit across the head with her baton.

They walked him down through the building and when they reached the ground floor, Shinichi had to hold back the crowd of reporters.

But he couldn't hold back a certain lawyer.

"Excuse me, out of my way, I must get to my client!"

Shinichi gapped at Ran, "Your client?"

"Yes, now have you even read this man his rights? And what is this…" she looked at the baton in Aoko's hand.

"Police Brutality!" cried out Kid.

"I'm your wife Kaito!"

"You have already named an identity under his mask! Did she take it off?"

"She took off my hat!"

Aoko frowned at him, "It flew off and you really don't seem to mind at home."

"This is looking easier by the minute! She's an accomplice by knowing who you are and no one seems to want to press charges on him."

"What the hell are you doing Ran!"

Ran held up her hand, "You may be my husband but my work comes first. Now please, I must escort my client downtown where we can sort out this whole matter. But don't worry Shinichi, I'll be home before midnight."

Shinichi looked at his watch it was practically eleven by now. He knew she was good, heck she had beat her own mother, but there was no way that she could get all that paperwork signed, or get the Tokyo police force to back down from putting Kid behind bars for life.

In retrospect, he was very mistaken.

lllll

The next morning Kaito was chewing on a piece of toast and reading the newspaper, grinning like an idiot, when the doorbell rang.

He opened the door and smiled.

"Kudo-kun! Hey! How are you buddy? Come inside. How's Ran-chan doing?" he asked as he shut the door after Shinichi.

"Ran's fine. I've been… better."

"Oh yeah, I figured. What with this morning's newspaper and all."

"The newspaper?"

"Yeah here, have a look."

Shinichi gapped at the newspaper.

"Meitantei Kudo Shinichi Loses Wife to Kid!"

Shinichi's jaw fell open as he continued reading the horrible article.

When he was done he looked up at Kuroba first in horror then anger and then finally with a grin.

"The headlines got it all wrong anyway; it was just a matter of priority… eh… Kudo?"

Shinichi burst out laughing.

"You still didn't succeed. You got caught, even if you did get released! You can't be Kid anymore."

Kaito looked at him confused at first and then like an idea hit him.

"Ran-chan didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"She got me an official _Kaitou_ license."

At that Shinichi was so angry what happened exactly is unclear, except that Ran came in yelling at Shinichi "to stop strangling Kaito! He still owes me money! Wait until I'm done with him!" At which point Aoko got home, first time all evening after facing an inquiry at work, and demanded that she get to chase Kaito around for a while for putting her through all of this especially when she thought she could be pregnant. But since Shinichi wouldn't release Kaito until he had his fun Aoko took to hitting Shinichi for not thinking that the legal system, or Ran, would get in the way or of a better way to stop Kaito from continuing to be Kid, she had been his client.

At the comment that she had gotten in the way Ran yelled "I was only doing my job! And your husband owes me a billion yen!" Kaito took to dwelling on all that had been good in his life and praying his children would become great magicians, and _Kaitous,_ without the aid of their father.

-The End- (We think...)


	2. Poker Night

It begged to be written. And so it was.

* * *

Kaito looked up at Ran.

She looked back with a happy grin on her face.

Their eyes were locked on one another.

"Well Kuroba…?" Ran said smoothly.

Kaito loosened his collar.

Usually the well composed poker-faced thief would never be sweating—

Or shaking—

Or choking on every breath of air he took—

Or feeling a bit sick in the way he did now—

Especially over a game.

This was getting bad.

lllll

A Day in the Distant Future: Poker Night

lllll

He had been chased by cops, who couldn't shoot him, and gangsters, who could, and he had never felt this terrible.

He was literally afraid for his life—

Which was his reputation.

He had never lost a game he played.

And now he wished he could.

lllll

The decision to get together for a poker night had been brought up by Shinichi and Aoko arguing over who was a better card player.

"RAN has never lost a game!"

"Neither has KAITO!"

"Well then there's only one thing to do," Shinichi smiled with that challenged grin.

Aoko put on her own grin, "We have to get together and play."

lllll

And so it was determined that on that Friday they would get together and play. They invited Heiji and Kazuha but they knew what they were up against and politely declined…

"Kudo! You aho! You expect us to play against Kid and your wife for money?"

"We're not stupid!"

"We have better things to do anyway!" Shinichi heard Kazuha in the background.

"Oh yeah… you still haven't proposed to Kazuha, have you Heiji?"

"I… uh… well… ummm… I'm gonna go now."

lllll

So they had gotten together with Ran's father as the dealer, Eri looking with interest after settling bets with Nakamori, Jii, Agasa, Ai and Heiji and Kazuha who all had decided to come but clearly stated they would not play.

Kogoro lit a cigar, "You all know the rules right?"

"Are we playing stud or draw poker?" asked Ran.

Shinichi and Aoko looked at each other confused.

"Draw," said Kogoro eyeing Ran.

_Where on earth did she pick up the game?_

And so it started. Each of them beginning with a thousand and slowly whittling it down, or in the cases of Ran and Kaito, raising it.

Shinichi was cleaned out first. For all his skills of reading people, he failed when putting those skills to poker.

Aoko joined the losers and chicken table soon enough.

From then on it was Ran and Kaito.

For four hours after Aoko was cleaned out, around 10:43, Ran and Kaito continued.

Kogoro didn't mind so much—he just kept drinking.

And then finally it came down to the last hand.

Without him realizing it, something had happened and he was loosing more to Ran than he was gaining back.

lllll

Kaito looked at his five cards, a straight, up to king. It was strong. But with Ran's luck she probably had something in there. Even if he knew the odds.

Most people live out their entire life times and never saw a royal beat a high straight.

So Kaito gulped, pulled at his collar and made his move.

Folding wasn't an option.

He pushed forward the meager pile and waited for Ran's reaction.

She smiled cheerfully, pretending not to know what this meant for Kaito.

Kogoro cleared his throat, "Lay down your cards. Kaito you first."

Kaito was dying of anticipation.

He threw his cards down.

Everyone awoke and looked at his hand.

"It's strong," commented Heiji.

Ran pursed her lips and then frowned.

She slowly laid down her hand, in a type of defeat.

And then she whooped in glee.

"Royal flush! Ace of Spades high!"

At which point Kaito banged his head on the table and then stole Kogoro's whiskey bottle.

Shinichi held out his hand to Aoko and she grudgingly paid him.

Eri looked at Ai, who then paid everyone what she owed them.

"No one should have that much good luck, it's scientifically impossible," she grumbled.

Kaito looked at the rest disgusted for believing that he would lose, Jii especially received dirty looks and Kaito then proceeded to open anther bottle which Kogoro yelled at him for not sharing.

Everyone ended the night drunk and happy, except Kaito. Heiji _finally_ proposed to Kazuha and Ran and Shinichi disappeared all together from the festivities five minutes after they began. Which left most of them wondering…

The End (We really think so this time.)


	3. Looking At the Very Distant Future

"You keep your boy away from here!"

"Like anything wrong happened!"

"I don't care! This is the fourth time this week!"

"Well Ran-chan didn't say that you were against him being there when Aoko dropped him off!"

"She said she had talked to him," countered Shinichi.

"Well… we did."

"But it didn't work."

"Like father like son?" joked Kaito with a grin on his face.

**lllll**

A Day in the Distant Future: Looking at the Very Distant Future

**lllll**

Shinichi slammed the door of the Kudo mansion behind him. He was done talking to Kuroba.

"Shinichi, there is no reason to be upset," commented Ran as she dried her hands on a dish towel.

"No reason to be upset! Look at my study!"

Ran peeked into the room and smiled. Her daughter was still playing with the objects scattered around the floor.

"But didn't you see Rin! She looked so happy when Toichi-chan was doing all the tricks-"

"Standing on my desk."

"And pulling out roses-"

"Getting confetti everywhere."

"Making the doves come out from all over her…"

Shinichi threw her a Look.

"Okay, so maybe that one's not so good but they're only children! And they're so cute together!"

"What about Hattori's boy?"

"They're cute too but Hei-chan is leaning towards the daughter of Heiji's partner in the police force."

"They're only four Ran! You can't go pairing them up!"

Now it was Ran's turn to throw him a Look.

"Who said anything about pairing them up? I just want her to have a friend so when she starts school she's not lacking in social skills."

And then Ran threw Shinichi a smirk.

"Unlike someone… I clearly remember your mother telling mine the story, and then being transferred to your class."

Shinichi gulped down his pride.

"Well I don't want him around again. He's being a bad influence on her."

Ran looked at him, not believing a word he was saying.

"And… And last night as I was tucking her in," his eyes becoming thin as if revealing something horrible to her, " she started telling me stories that _he_ had been telling her about how great magician's are."

"Shinichi…"

"And that they're like detectives when putting on a show."

"Shinichi…"

"And that she had to be one!"

"Shinichi…"

"Or the Kaitou Kid would steal Toichi-chan from her! Mind you that's not bad but it makes her unhappy to think about."

"SHINICHI!"

He looked up at Ran.

"What?"

"It's not the end of the world. And maybe if you weren't so busy keeping her _away_ from your work maybe she'd want to be a detective. But anyway, you shouldn't take this too seriously; remember that 'I want to be an actress stage,' and the other day she told me she wanted to be a lawyer. Thought yelling at people all day is a great job."

"But Ran, can't you just tell Aoko that we can't take care of him anymore."

Ran threw him a look, "You know who you sound like…"

Shinichi backed away a step, "I - I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh no, I'm sure you do. Begins with a K ends in an O and is known to sleep."

"Like I would _ever_ sound like that old man."

"You wouldn't know what he really sounds like considering he really kept it civil around you."

"That was civil?"

Ran laughed, "See! But you're acting exactly like him whenever I told him I was going out with you."

"I thought he would just say you were too good for me."

"He didn't say that much around 'Conan-kun' either."

"I'm sure he didn't," he said sarcastically, "But I still don't want her hanging out with that boy!"

"Then teach her more about detective stuff!"

"I don't want her getting into trouble," he said remembering how much trouble he got in.

"Are you saying women shouldn't be detectives?"

"No…" Shinichi said as he remembered that his wife was a karate master, and even if she were a slightly paranoid parent, she wouldn't deny her daughter anything.

"Good then take her and Toichi-chan out for your next case," replied Ran as she started walking out of the room.

"Hey! Wait a minute!"

**lllll**

Shinichi was a modern Sherlock Holmes. He took cases as they came to him and thankfully it was awhile until the next case came his way.

How dragging along Kuroba had become part of the deal was hard to tell.

And then, on top of it all, Hattori and his kid just had to come by that day.

But Ran wouldn't let him leave them all behind. No she had that dangerous look on her face that was just a level lower of her 'Big Head of Impending Death Glare' and that usually meant that he was sleeping in the study that night if he did anything against her wishes.

He felt like the ring leader in a circus.

Without a microphone.

Now as the group of them stood in front of the corpse, the children at the front looking curious for a few moments, Shinichi just wished it would all be over quickly.

Because now the kids were arguing.

"My Otousan is going to solve it first!" declared Hei-chan.

"Yeah right! My Tousan is a magician! He can make it so that there isn't a dead body."

"You can't do that! Right Touchan?" asked Rin-chan as she pulled on her father's trouser and looked up at him with her wide eyes that looked like Ran's… back when she didn't jerk him around all the time.

He patted her on the head and then turned to Kuroba, "I take it you've failed to tell your son about the finer points of death?"

Kaito grinned sheepishly while Hattori snickered.

"I guess so," he said as he bent down, "Now Toichi-kun, the magic you and I do can do many things…"

"Bunch of tricks," inserted Shinichi.

Kaito threw him a look but turned to his son and smiled wistfully.

"But it can't bring people back from the dead. Once they're gone… they're gone," he finished a little sadly.

The child smiled, understanding and then turned to others.

"But my Tousan is still the best."

At which Heiji's son denied valiantly and challenged Toichi-chan to a duel.

The respective parents quickly kept the two apart and Shinichi began gathering the facts of the case.

All the while being very aware of the eyes following his every move. Intelligent, soft blue eyes that from a distance didn't seem they could pierce anything…

Appearances were deceiving.

A while later Shinichi looked around the room one last time, for that one piece he hadn't caught.

He found it.

After a moment he noticed the other person that was also looking in that direction.

He pulled his daughter off to the side and bent down to her eye level.

"What do you think of the case so far?"

"It's very interesting."

"And what have you noticed?"

She listed off some facts to him; the last one brought a smirk to his face.

"So what do you think happened?"

She looked at her shoes, unsure and mumbled something.

"You know you won't know until you tell everyone. It's hard the first time. You want to me to help you?"

She looked up at him with her eyes burning with determination, "No. I think I'll do it."

And off she went taking Shinichi's amazement with her.

She stood in front of the two boys and, after a couple of times, got the attention of the other adults in the room.

Kaito was suddenly plunged back to painful memories of Conan, minus glasses, being of the male gender, and the figure in front of him was looking three to four years younger.

Shinichi looked at him in time to see him shudder.

Hattori snickered and mentally filed away his comment for later and then turned to the little girl solving the case.

Completely and absolutely amazed.

And as she was about to call out the name of the perpetrator of the crime Shinichi stopped her and whispered something in her ear.

"You think you can do that?" he finished.

She nodded. "I saw Kaachan yelling like that!"

"Okay kiddo, go for it."

He patted her forward and then stepped back.

She straightened her back, snapped out her arm to point – up - and said, "And that means you Torishi-san!"

For some reason, there's something about a little girl accusing someone of murder that automatically makes them confess to it.

Who has the heart to lie to innocence?

The police came in and took him away as Shinichi let out a whoop of praise and picked up his daughter and spun around with her asking him repeatedly, "Did I do that right? Did I do that right?"

"You did that just right," he said as he stopped and kissed her on her cheek.

"I like being a detective! That was fun! Is there another one you have to go to today?"

Kaito and Heiji looked at each other.

"That is most definitely the daughter of Kudo Shinichi."

"And Mouri Ran."

Heiji turned and looked behind him to see Ran standing there with a not too pleased look around her face.

The smile slid away from Shinichi's face.

"I told you take her to the case. I said nothing about letting her solve the whole thing. In fact I'm surprised she could… Kaito-kun and Heiji-kun most certainly have brains. And you just let them be outsmarted by a four year old."

"Kaachan!" Ran looked down, "I've been looking at Touchan's notes! They say some really interesting things about what people do! They're better stories than the ones in my books!"

Ran looked up at Shinichi, "You haven't been locking that drawer! What did I tell you! You can't be exposing her to all that… gore and horror!"

"I have been!" argued Shinichi.

Toichi-chan smiled at Rin. She nodded.

"Shinichi-ojisan! I taught Rin-chan how to pick locks!"

Shinichi's eyes narrowed and darted to Kaito.

"This is your fault!"

Heiji turned to Kaito, "You should run about now."

"I don't think it would do me any good," and then tried to plead with Shinichi, "But what have I given you? An intelligent daughter that you were just glowing over a minute ago, some peace of mind that one day you won't have to solve cases…"

"But look at that!"

Kaito turned to spot near the wall where Toichi-chan was telling Rin that he thought she was very smart... but claimed he had solved it before her and that magicians were still cooler.

She then punched the wall, cracking it, and said it was because of _that _that he didn't say it any louder for her father to hear and that he was just a Super-Baka Magic Maniac.

Hei-chan was smart enough to keep out of the situation, but agreed with Rin-chan.

"See what you've done!"

"Is it any consolation that it'll still be about 14 years until anything happens?" asked Kaito.

Shinichi's glare answered his question.

Kaito stepped to where Toichi-chan was and grabbed his hand, "But if we're all lucky, hey he might shrink into a kid a year before then!"

And then poofed into a puff of smoke and made his escape.

"That guy…"

Ran put a hand to Shinichi's shoulder, "Now it's not that bad."

"You want her to be Kuroba Rin?"

"At least it turned out that you guys weren't related," brought up Heiji who had been sitting in one of the recliner chairs enjoying the show for awhile now.

Shinichi looked at him through half-lidded eyes.

"I'm just glad your son calls my daughter neechan…"

Later than evening Shinichi stopped by the Mouri detective agency.

"Raising a daughter is hard," he said to Kogoro as he sat down in an exhausted pile of Kudo on the couch.

Shinichi was too weary to notice the glare Kogoro was giving him but still awake enough to hear the words, "No shit Sherlock."

**lllll**

AN: Okay this is just calling for a sequel and heck it would be funny but this began as a Kaito vs. Shinichi thing and maybe centering it around them more than the kids would work but… I don't know just tell me what you think guys, with enough reviews maybe I will mull it over more. So click the button, click the button!


End file.
